The invention is related to the development of strategic and novel anti-microbial composition comprising a arteether, quinolones and similar drugs, which can be used as an advanced generation drug composition against infections and simultaneously to counter the resistance development in bacteria by an in built mechanism of action to eliminate resistant cells.
Since the discovery of penicillin by Alexander Flemming, the developments in drug discovery have undergone a sea of change. With increased and indiscriminate use of drugs, the infectious agents are tending to become resistant by adopting different means for inactivating the drug molecules which otherwise control them by inhibiting their vital life processes. Out of many inhibitory molecules, only a few are used as drugs because many of them are not safe for human and animal consumption. The pace of drug discovery is thus slower than the evolution of newer resistant strains of infectious agents. This is due to the fact that mutations occur spontaneously in a random manner but due to selection pressure by continued presence/administration of antibiotics, the resistant organisms proliferate unlimitedly circumventing the effect of the drug molecules. To counter this drug resistance menace, the existing drugs proven safe for human consumption with minimal side effects are usually modified chemically for more effectiveness. This has led to the development of first generation, second generation and third generation drugs/antibiotics to counter the parallel evolution of resistance. In addition to modifying the structure, another novel but simple way which has been conceived and developed in the present invention is to administer the drugs in combination i. e. the first generation drugs may be used with other safe compound such that the sensitive bacteria can be killed by the first generation antibiotic and the resistance developed if any can be killed by the second compound and conversely the resistant cells against second compound are killed by first antibiotic due to genetic basis of resistance-sensitivity relationship.
In this invention, the applicants used a unique composition of known compounds with different and specific counter modes of actions to control the resistance menace in bacteria. This invention is novel in terms of the idea of combining two known molecules for not only controlling/killing bacteria but also preventing the appearance of resistant strains due to counter-actions wherein, one molecule kills bacteria resistant to other and vice versa and finally leading to prevention of resistance development itself. This phenomenon of sensitivity of cells to the one upon resistance development against other and vice versa is genetically governed, and hence is a self sustaining process once the right kind of anti-microbial molecules have been identified through study of specific mutations, which was achieved in the invention.
The compounds a and xcex1 and xcex2 arteethers were synthesized from dihydroartemisinin by etherification with ethanol. These earlier were developed as anti-malarial drugs in India by Central Institute of Medicinal and Aromatic Plants (CIMAP), Lucknow and Central Drug Research Institute (CDRI), Lucknow, India after phase III clinical trial. Absolute stereochemistry of arteethers at C-12 were also determined and found that it is 2-3 times more potent than artemisinin. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/176,204, the Applicants had demonstrated that the compound a arteether can specifically kill certain drug resistant bacteria, hence capable of being used as an antibiotic.
For bacterial growth, DNA gyrase enzyme is essential for being involved in the replication of DNA and hence cell division. This enzyme transiently breaks the DNA strands and introduces negative superhelical turns in an ATP-dependent process. The E.coli DNA gyrase enzyme is a tetramer with two subunits A and B. The subunit A is nalidixic acid sensitive but certain mutation(s) in this subunit makes the bacteria resistant to nalidixic acid. In the said U.S. patent application, the Applicant had shown that normal wild type bacteria are not killed by xcex1 arteether but the mutants resistant to nalidixic acid and other fluoroquinolones (with modified gyrase) are highly sensitive to a arteether, whereas the bacteria with normal A subunit are killed by nalidixic acid.
It is also important to note that globally Mycobacterium tubercztlosis infects about ten million people killing about three million each year making this bacteria the greatest cause of mortality by any single infectious agent worldwide. Quinolones and derived fluoroquinolones are a part of the common chemotherapy against tuberculosis. Quinolones have been shown to inhibit DNA gyrase activity such as relaxation of DNA supercoiling during the DNA replication. Several investigators have shown that point mutations in gyrA gene located in a very small region between 0-400 nucleotides of the gyrA gene are responsible for quinolone resistance acquired by different strains of E.coli selected either in-vitro or in-vivo. The resistance mechanisms that have developed due to mutations in gyrA gene in Mycobacteria are related to E.coli. The mechanism of quinolone resistance appears fairly similar between E.coli, Mycobacteria, H. influenzae and in many other bacteria
In the earlier invention, the applicants had found the novel property of the compound xcex1 arteether i. e. it is effective against the gyr mutant (Nalr) strains of E.coli but ineffective against wild type (Nals) strains. So the applicants thought of combining the already out of use quinolone, nalidixic acid with a arteether to generate a composition in preventing resistance development itself Accordingly, the present application is filed as a continuation-in-part of copending U.S. application Ser. No.09/176,204.
It is also important that these compounds and their activity are already known individually (quinolones since 1960 and xcex1 arteether since the Applicants US application). But the activity of the combination of these two are not reported till date and Applicants have developed a composition which is cheap, safe, and wherein the already tested antibiotics can be used in tandem with the already tested safe compound xcex1 arteether. The results were fully substantiated with the experimentation in this direction. The two molecules in these combinations killing the resistant bacteria against each other will not permit any resistant strains/mutants to proliferate which constitutes the basis of drug resistance development in microbes.
The main object of the invention is to develop a novel anti-microbial composition comprising a arteether, quinolones and similar drugs.
Another object is to provide a novel anti-microbial composition useful in countering the development of resistance itself
Yet another object is to develop an anti-microbial composition capable of killing bacteria resistant to conventional drugs and prevent proliferation of resistant or mutant strains of bacteria.
This invention is related to the development of strategic and novel composition comprising a arteether, quinolones and similar drugs which can be used as advanced generation drug(s) to counter the resistance development itself while, having a potential to be used in treating infectious diseases particularly in those cases where drug resistant strains are known to appear very frequently. The uniqueness and most useful feature is that, because the composition is a combination of xcex1 arteether and quinolone drugs, the spontaneous mutants arising resistant to Quinolones or its derivatives will be killed by xcex1 arteether and at the same time any xcex1 arteether resistant strains become highly sensitive to nalidixic acid and hence eliminated by it through the combination approach. The new composition inhibits the resistance development due to mutation in the gyr A gene of bacteria, in which one component is xcex1-arteether and the other may be nalidixic acid or any of the fluoroquinolones (comprising Ciprofloxacin, Norfloxacin, Levofloxacin, Sparfloxacin, Oxfloxacin and Lomefloxacin etc.) or compounds of similar nature against which the resistance may develop through a related process.
Accordingly, the invention provides fourth generation anti-microbial composition for inhibiting drug resistance, said composition comprising two components, wherein one component is xcex1-arteether and the other component is a drug selected from quinolones, their derivatives or any other similar compound against which the resistance develops.
In an embodiment, the quinolone compound used is but not limited to nalidixic acid.
In still another embodiment, the ratio of xcex1-arteether and quinolones in the composition is about 8:1 to 20:1.
In yet another embodiment, the quinolone derivatives are selected from the group of fluoroquinolones comprising Ciprofloxacin, Norfloxacin, Levofloxacin, Sparfloxacin, Oxfloxacin and Lomefloxacin.
In a further embodiment, the concentration of nalidixic acid is at least 50 xcexcg/ml.
In yet another embodiment, concentration of xcex1-arteether in the composition is about 2mg to 500 mg/ml.
In still another embodiment, the concentration of xcex1-arteether in the composition is about 400 xcexcg/ml.
In another embodiment, concentration of quinolone drugs in the composition is about 0.5 mg to 500 mg.
In another embodiment, the neutralized sterile vegetable oil or a similar solvent is used as a base in an amount of at least 1 ml.
In yet another embodiment, the said components are selected from DNA gyrase inhibitors with counter-action properties against resistant mutants of each other which include xcex1-arteether and quinolone derivatives.
In another embodiment, the said components are selected from DNA gyrase inhibitors with counter-action properties against resistant mutants of the first and a second components i.e. to xcex1-arteether and quinolones, its derivatives or similar compounds.
In still another embodiment, the composition has inhibitory activity on DNA replication in prokaryotes and thus, can be used as a potential fourth generation drug composition.
In a further embodiment, the second component used may be a first generation quinolone drug selected from but not limited to nalidixic acid and oxalinic acid.
In another embodiment, the second component used may be a second generation quinolone drug selected from but not limited to Ciprofloxacin, Norfloxacin, Levofloxacin, Sparfloxacin and Oxfloxacin.
In yet another embodiment, the second component used may be a third generation quinolone drug selected from but not limited to Lomefloxacin, tosufloxacin, temafloxacin.
In another embodiment, the said composition can be used in place of first, second and third generation drugs against resistant as well as sensitive infections.
In still another embodiment, the said composition can be used to prevent the development of resistance against first, second and third generation drugs.
Further, the invention provides a method for the development of fourth generation anti-microbial composition for inhibiting drug resistance, said method comprising the steps of mixing xcex1-arteether and a drug selected from quinolones, their derivatives or any other similar compound against which bacteria develop resistance.
In an embodiment of the method, the ratio of xcex1-arteether and quinolones in the composition is about 8:1 to 20:1.
In another embodiment of the method, the quinolone compound used is but not limited to nalidixic acid.
In a further embodiment of the method, the quinolone derivatives are selected from the group of fluoroquinolones comprising Ciprofloxacin, Norfloxacin, Levofloxacin, Sparfloxacin, Oxfloxacin and Lomefloxacin.
In yet another embodiment of the method, the concentration of nalidixic acid is at least 50 xcexcg/ml.
In yet another embodiment of the method, the concentration of xcex1-arteether in the composition is about 2 xcexcg to 500, xcexcml.
In another embodiment of the method, the concentration of xcex1-arteether in the composition is about 400 xcexcg/ml.
In still another embodiment of the method, concentration of quinolone drugs in the composition is about 0.5 mg to 500 mg.
In an embodiment of the method, neutralized sterile vegetable oil or a similar solvent is used as a base in an amount of at least 1 ml.
To define precisely the invention, the applicants have developed a novel composition or drug system to successful check the resistance development as a result of the mutants arising from nalidixic acid application (or any future resistance that will develop from xcex1 arteether if the compounds are applied individually) by treating the bacterial infection with the composition. As those compounds are already tested for their safe level of application in human, it is possible to develop and directly use the combination drug to fight infections and simultaneously check resistance menace.
In other experiments the applicants used different combinations of nalidixic acid and xcex1-arteether .in disk diffusion and broth assays for the mutants of both Mycobacterium smegmetis and E. coli. In case of each of the single compound applications, emergence of resistant colonies was observed within the halo produced by the poison disks. But in case of the disks containing the combination (comprising of half concentration of each) the halo of killing/inhibition did not show any colonies to emerge even upon a prolonged incubation (FIG. 1). Among various combinations of nalidixic acid (24xcexcg to 500 xcexcg) and xcex1-arteether (20 xcexcg to 2000 xcexcg), the compositions containing nalidixic acid: xcex1-arteether in the ratio of 16:1 was the most active against both the microorganisms. Thus, this combination in 16:1 ratio of nalidixic acid: xcex1-arteether is highly effective in prevention of the resistance development by bacteria against either of the two drug molecules. However, other ratios and combinations also could prevent resistance emergence but at varying levels.
Further, it is worth noting here that the said compounds of the invention are already in use for human consumption and the safety data of applications of the compounds are already known. As a known example of prior art (Asthana, O. P, Srivastava, J. S and Valecha, N., 1997. Current status of the artemisinin derivatives in the treatment of malaria with focus on arteether. Journal of Parasitic Diseases. 21: 1-12.), xcex1/xcex2 arteether mixture is given at 150 mg doses (one dose per day, for 3 days) as intramuscular injection for treatment of drug resistant and cerebral malaria cases. The injections in the mentioned preparation are prepared in neutralized vegetable oil. Both the compounds of invention that is, xcex1 arteether and the quinolones have shown the best activities at pH 7.0 (neutral) in our experiments. Thus, the composition of this invention can be used to treat bacterial infections, particularly the cases where the emergence of drug resistance is known to have high incidence level. The said composition/composition can be employed for prevention of resistance development through random mutations occurring in bacteria against antibiotics. Various classes of quinolone drugs thus can be administered along with xcex1-arteether in form of injection by suspending the compound in the neutralised vegetable oil. Quinolone drugs in the composition can be administered in variable doses ranging from 0.5 mg to 500 mg.
Composition
1. xcex1-arteether (2 mg to 500 mg)
2. Quinolone drugs (0.5 mg to 500 mg)
3. Neutralised sterile vegetable oil at least 1ml
Quinolone drugs comprise of Nalidixic acid, Ciprofloxacin, Norfloxacin, Levofloxacin, Sparfloxacin, Oxfloxacin and Lomefloxacin etc.
Thus, the invention provides a new composition of antimicrobial compounds inhibiting the resistance development due to mutation in the gyr A gene of bacteria, in which one component is xcex1-arteether and the other may be nalidixic acid or fluoroquinolones (comprising of Ciprofloxacin, Norfloxacin, Levofloxacin, Sparfloxacin, Oxfloxacin and Lomefloxacin etc.) or compounds of similar nature against which the resistance develops.
In another embodiment of the invention the components of the novel composition are but not limited to xcex1-arteether and nalidixic acid.
Yet another embodiment of the invention provides a composition wherein the compounds have the inhibitory activity on DNA replication in prokaryotes and thus can be used as a potential advanced generation drug composition.
In the other embodiment of the invention the components of the compositions could be DNA gyrase inhibitors with counter-action properties against mutants developing resistance to any one of the two drugs of the combination, which include xcex1-arteether and quinolone derivatives.
In the yet another embodiment the invention provides a new composition wherein the components of the compositions could be xcex1-arteether (2mg to 500 mg), quinolone drugs (0.5 mg to 500 mg) and neutralized sterile vegetable oil at least 1ml.